<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蝉鸣 by Godlovemylovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467924">蝉鸣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godlovemylovers/pseuds/Godlovemylovers'>Godlovemylovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), markchan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godlovemylovers/pseuds/Godlovemylovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小东单方面性转。<br/> 本来是一篇作文来着，觉得蛮适合我们传就改了改。乡村童年回忆故事。大家随便看看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蝉鸣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  上了高二算成熟一点了吧。我这么想着。</p><p>  时光有时候很快，但有时候又很慢。刚上高中的时候真是呆呆傻傻啊，现在一转眼就过了一年了。这个年纪的女生是不是特别容易多愁善感，就连大部分时候没心没肺的我也会突然被什么东西勾起一大段回忆。我发现我越来越像我的闺蜜黄荏珺了。那天只不过在写不出数学作业的晚自习听到了蝉鸣而已，居然就想起了这么一段童年回忆。</p><p>  在故乡村子生活的那段时光，是我为数不多的珍贵时光。因为那时童真又自由自在的我，撒野在村里的水田，树林和瓦房之中。而那段记忆的主旋律，除了我跟李敏亨的笑声以外，还有蝉鸣啊蛙叫啊这些动物的声音。说得international一点就是，natural。</p><p>  李敏亨是我哥哥，但是我们并没有血缘关系。他是从加拿大搬到我老家旁边的，因为都姓李而且他比我大一岁所以我才叫的哥哥。他会在晴朗的夜晚，带我去田野间，去树林里，美其名曰去聆听大自然的声音。但他总会提溜着个瓶盖穿孔的塑料水瓶，还挂在腰间，不知道是干嘛的。我觉得又好笑又丑。</p><p>  可能是刚吃过晚饭的时候，他牵着我就去田野里乱跑了。那时的晴夜像钻石一样发着光。我一抬头，就能看到一大块深蓝深蓝的幕布，上面零星漂着几丝云，许多小星星眨着眼睛，一闪一闪的。晚风已经没有这么闷热，清清凉凉地吹到我的脸上，身上，还吹到我的耳朵，送来一声又一声的蝉的鸣叫。</p><p>  我那时候还不懂是什么东西在叫，我就好奇地问李敏亨，那是什么声音呀？李敏亨竖着耳朵听了一会，然后说，好像是蝉的叫声。你见过它吗？我摇摇头。于是他一把抓住我的手，声音散进风里：“走！我带你去抓它去！”</p><p>  </p><p>  男孩子总是心急，走着走着就跑了起来。我跟着跑，费力地跟在他后面。一路上什么都来不及看 只听到那叫声越来越大，越来越吵。等到终于停下来的时候 我们已经来到了树林间。</p><p>  星光被一片片叶子切碎了，一点一点的散在地上。树林边上有个小池塘，没有风吹，湖面像镜子。我望过去，看到池塘里装满了星星。</p><p>  “怎么这么吵呀！”我大声问李敏亨。</p><p>  李敏亨也大声回答我：“因为青蛙在唱歌！蝉也唱！”</p><p>  我一听就笑了，边笑边说：“那我也唱！”</p><p>  随即和着蝉鸣蛙叫，我把从邻居姐姐那儿听来的流行歌曲支离破碎地哼了起来。李敏亨消失了一会，连着他那个破瓶子也不见了。我就坐在池塘边的大石头上，时不时用脚踢水，池塘里的星星就皱了。</p><p>  我才不担心他呢，哥哥不会走丢的。我想着，继续哼着歌，一首又一首。其它小生物也唱歌，不过我听起来它们老唱同一首。</p><p>  “别唱啦别唱啦！”李敏亨的声音由远及近。他跑向我，圆圆的像葡萄一样的大眼睛闪着光，“我给你带了份大——礼物！”然后他从背后甩出水瓶，瓶子里有什么黑色的东西动来动去。</p><p>  “啊——！”我放声尖叫。李敏亨仰头大笑，李敏亨坏死了。</p><p>  长大后我们就离开村子去城里上学了。等我们再回去的时候，树林啊池塘啊早就没了，水泥房子赫然立在我们面前，村子和城里也没差多少。</p><p>  “东淑，有人找！”</p><p>  “谁呀？”我转头看窗外，李敏亨在外面等着。</p><p>—Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>